


[Podfic] Wanna Hold Your Hand

by RsCreighton



Series: Awesome Ladies 2015 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, F/M, First Kiss, Holding Hands, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica and Boyd at the ice rink. Short and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wanna Hold Your Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489899) by [morphosyntactic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphosyntactic/pseuds/morphosyntactic). 



> Part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology! For more Awesome Ladies Podfic check it out [here! ](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html)

Wanna Hold Your Hand

By: Didoxidate

 

4:58

 

[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfics/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%20Wanna%20Hold%20Your%20Hand.mp3)

 

Streaming


End file.
